


Clovers and Scars

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cayla - Freeform, Confusion, F/M, First Meetings, Oneshot, Rayllum, Raylum, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Humans identified their soulmates with marks. Elves bodies were like a canvas, when one got a scar, it appeared on their soulmate. Callum, is born with a clover mark, yet gets these strange scars all the time...





	Clovers and Scars

The royal family had always been a bit worried about who Callum’s soulmate could be. Before he was a prince, when he was born, he had a mark with the whale of a clover on his hip, signalizing that his soulmate was the one born first, since the marks appeared first when both pairs had entered life. There was nothing wrong with that, his mother had been delighted. Hopefully he will would only settled down with his chosen one, instead of choosing a random person.

The man that technically was Callum’s father was gone, had left like a coward, leaving her alone with Callum. The two of them were a happy family, and just before he turned two, he became a prince. His mother had met the king, her true soulmate, and they became a family.

This was before Callum started to get all these strange marks, by the age of three Callum had gotten lots of cuts over his body, without actually doing anything. Some had left scars, somewhere just bruises, but they still hurt. The family had suspicions, but didn’t think too much about it. He could just be playing to rough without realizing it.

It wasn’t until he was four that it became clear that his soulmate wasn’t human. One day Callum was lying on the floor, screaming in pain, and at a closer inspection, his cheeks were getting colored purple, ink was entering his skin. Tattoo ink, his soulmate was getting her face tattooed, and Callum shared the pain, the marks appearing on his skin as well.

That was the way elves knew who their soulmate was, their skin were the same, when one got hurt, the other would too, when one got a scar, the other did too, they were basically one. But that was the problem, that was how it worked for elves, and not humans.

Callum’s soulmate was an elf.

No one told him anything, and life moved on as time passed. The people of the country wondered why the prince suddenly had purple marks under his eyes, but thanks to many lies, no one found out about the truth. Not even Callum knew what this mean, he just thought everyone felt their soulmate’s pain.

But around the age of thirteen, he got suspicious. Everyone were talking about the matching marks shared between soulmates, but not the sharing of pain and scars. To think about it, Ezran had never once felt that kind of pain that sometimes got Callum bedridden for days.

Was he an anomaly?

What were they keeping from him?

He never found out, until that day.

The assassins were there, an elf had found him, and he ran for his life. She asked were Ezran was, and that she would kill him, so of course he said he was Ezran.

He was preparing for the worst as the assassin walked closer with her daggers, looking into her eyes and… her purple tattoos?

“You’re her, aren’t you?”

That comment caught her off guard.

“When I was four, these marks appeared on me.” Callum said, pointing at his own marks. It hurt so bad, and were tattooed. Every time my soulmate gets hurt, I get her marks as well. I have so many scars, I’ve been so confused, but it’s you.”

“But, you’re a human?”

“Exactly! Humans don’t share pain like this, no one I know of atleast. We find our soulmates by matching marks.”

He quickly lifted his shirt up, showing the assassin the clover on his hip. She dropped her weapons, just staring, before lifting her shirt up.

“When I was just a toddler, a mark like that appeared on me…”

“That means…”

“We’re actually soulmates…”

Well, this would be a really awkward talk indeed.


End file.
